Others
by Wrtrs.clb
Summary: Todos hablan del amor, todos dicen amar, pero realmente pocos son capaces de realizar los sacrificios que el amar implica...
1. Secretos de Hermanos

Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, porque si lo tuviera no estaría pensando en hacer un **shonen ai** de final, no Kishimoto ¬¬. (Pueden haber spoiler xD)

Reglas: 

**Flash Back**

_Pensamientos importantes_

Narración y diálogos.

**A****visos****: **Este fic contendrá: De todo x'D

**A****dvertencias****: **Puede que lo encuentren raro. Y aparte, _son once-shot o drabbles a pedidos (:_

¿De qué va _oтнєяs_?: Son una compilación de historias hechas a pedido, o por simple ideas de autores que conforman Writers'Club, o sea, Lit-san, Kiss-chan, Fer-san, y Gaara-chan (o sea yo xD)

**L**os dejo con el fic

Ustedes con una opinión (:

**.-.**

Oтнєяs

By: ωяιтєяs' club/ Gααrα.cнαn

**.-.**

Sєcrєтos dє нєrмαnos

Miraba extrañado su habitación, estaba todo en orden, más bien dicho, _como si nadie estuviera allí_, suspiro algo derrotado y dejo de lado su bolso para bajar a comer algo en la cocina, la casa estaba completamente vacía cosa que le extrañaba de sobre manera, _ya que siempre alguien lo recibía de manera enfusiva_. Aquel extraño silencio lo hizo sentir solo y sobre todo _renegado_, a él le encantaban aquellos recibimientos, era por los cuales se apresuraba en llegar a casa tras cada misión, salida, orden, aún más, se apresuraba a sacarse sus zapatos y esperar sin paciencia como otro cuerpo más menudo que el suyo, _más frágil_ que el suyo y sobre todo _mas grácil_ se colgara diciéndole lo mucho que lo hacía _extrañado, _lo mucho que _lo quería_ y cuando él fuera grande _quería que él estuviera con él_, sus labios finos se curvaron en una diminuta sonrisa, definitivamente Sasuke era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz.

Aprovecho de que hoy Sasuke llegaba más tarde de la Academia Ninja, decidió hacerle su plato favorito y con su ensalada favorita, coloco los platos en la mesa con mucha devoción y se dirigió a su habitación a ducharse cambiarse rápidamente para bajar a esperar a su querido hermano.

…

Pasaron los segundos, minutos y horas, y se estaba desesperando, _y si le había sucedido algo, _si lo habían raptado unos Ninjas, o peor aún, por esforzarse tanto cayo al hospital, su angustia traspaso sus orbes negros, y frunció el ceño, _nadie le hacía daño a su querido hermano_, como que se llamaba Uchiha Itachi eso no ocurriría nunca. Decidido a hacer algo tuvo la intención de pararse, más la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un cansado pero satisfecho Sasuke quien humildemente se sentó al costado de su hermano en el sillón mientras apoyaba su cabeza en las piernas de Itachi y dejaba escapar un extenso suspiro de agotamiento.

Observaba cada acción de Sasuke, como su cabello algo largo caía por sus piernas y como su diminuto cuerpo se acoplaba al suyo, cuando le iba a acariciar su cabeza recordó que horas eran –

¿Dónde estabas? – pronunció con una voz algo golpeada mientras Sasuke se giraba para mirar a su _hermano mayor_ a quien _admiraba mucho_ y quería estar _toda la vida con él_ –

Itachi-onii-chan, hoy fui a la casa de una niña – murmuro algo feliz mientras cerraba sus orbes tan o más negros que Itachi y rememoraba los recuerdos que lo hacían sentirse feliz; más a Itachi se le endureció la expresión, _había dicho una niña_, Sasuke lo estaba cambiando _por una estúpida niña_, frunció su ceño mientras se anotaba mentalmente matar a aquella niña –

Era muy extraña, tenía el cabello muy rosa y los ojos verdes, y brillaban mucho – dijo algo emocionado mientras se sentaba en sus piernas y le explicaba efusivamente todo lo que había hecho, a cada palabra Itachi se sentía _abandonado, renegado y solo_, mientras que miraba como su querido hermano al que tanto amaba lo cambiaba por una niña de su misma edad –

… Y tiene la misma edad que yo, ¡puedes creerlo!, por fin encontré a alguien con quien jugar – cada vez Sasuke le repetía una y otra vez sus vivencias con una extraña niña pelirosa quien ya sabía su nombre –

Se llama Sakura… _como las flores de cerezo, _yo le dije que se parecía muchos a ellos, es muy linda – _linda_, su corazón se estrujo, Sasuke solo tenía siete años y ya le buscaba un reemplazo, y no pudo dejar de sentirse desplazado –

Aunque yo le conté mucho de ti, dijo que te quería conocer, Itachi-onii-chan la próxima vez quiero que vayamos los dos, así me siento más seguro – la ingenuidad de las palabras de Sasuke hicieron despertar cierto sentimiento en Itachi quien lo miro casi acusadoramente –

Sasuke… ¿La quieres más a ella que a mí? – y ante esta pregunta, _tenía miedo de la respuesta¸_ ¿Y si le contestaba que si? –

Yo te quiero más a ti Itachi-onii-chan – Sasuke se lanzo a sus brazos para abrazarlo cuando lentamente se fue durmiendo en los protectores, cálidos y tranquilos brazos de su hermano, y Itachi lo miro, se veía aún más hermoso cuando dormía.

Pero de todas maneras no iba a dejar que nadie le ganará…

_Ni mucho menos una amenaza rosa._

* * *

**P**ara los que me conocen:

Es un tributo a Itachi, quien como buen hermano se lo merece todo y más xD

Espero sus:

¿Quejas?, ¿Dudas?, ¿Comentarios?

**.. writers'club ..**

* * *

**P.D: **Al final fui yo la que publico primero xD, y eso que estana de las últimas!, que malas personas son x'DDDDD


	2. Espiar

**Disclamer:** Naruto no me pertenece, porque si lo tuviera no estaría pensando en hacer un **shonen ai** de final, no Kishimoto ¬¬. (Pueden haber spoiler xD)

Reglas: 

**Flash Back**

_Pensamientos importantes_

Narración y diálogos.

**Avisos: **Este fic contendrá: De todo x'D

**Advertencias: **Puede que lo encuentren raro. Y aparte, _son once-shot o drabbles a pedidos (:_

¿De qué va _oтнєяs_?: Son una compilación de historias hechas a pedido, o por simple ideas de autores que conforman Writers'Club, o sea, Lit-san (En esta ocasión yo), Kiss-chan, Fer-san, y Gaara-chan

**L**os dejo con el fic

Ustedes con una opinión (:

**.-.**

Oтнєяs

By: ωяιтєяs' club/ L.I.T

_**Espiar**_

Caminaba lentamente por una de las tantas calles concurridas de la villa, pero tenía el presentimiento que alguien la expiaba y la seguía con la mirada. No era que ella fuese cobarde o que no pudiera enfrentarse al sujeto, el caso era que en su cuerpo había una sensación inexplicable cómo que desprendía demasiadas ansiosas por saber lo que pasaría.

Intento olvidar esa sensación y continúo su camino hacia el hospital para tener una larga jornada de trabajo y disfrutar de una de las cosas que más la apasionaba en su vida. O sí luego de aprender gracias a Tsunade los jutsus médicos supo que eso era lo suyo, realmente le agradaba sentirse útil en algo y no ser aquella molestia que dependía de sus compañeros de equipo, ahora era reconocida por sus grandes proezas salvando a ninjas con pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Tras girar en una calle más, logro divisar el blanco hospital de la aldea. Así que con paso decidido camino hacia la entrada. Al llegar a las puertas hecho una mirada hacia atrás para comprobar que no era su imaginación, pero no logro divisar nada entro a su lugar de trabajo.

**OOOºººOOO--…..--….OOOºººOOO**

Luego de que la pelirrosa se perdiera entre las puertas del blanco recinto hospitalario de la Hoja, un pelinegro se relamió los labios, tal vez después de todo no sería tan mala idea llevar a cabo su plan. Y así lograr rehacer uno de sus grandes sueños.

**¿Fin?**

Extraño verdad, pero bueno tal vez quienes leen el manga entienden un poquito más de esas ideas del final. Y si un intento de Sasusaku mas para mi cuenta.

¿Quejas?, ¿Dudas?, ¿Comentarios?

**.. writers'club ..**


	3. Taza de Café

**D****isclamer****:** Naruto no me pertenece, porque si lo tuviera no estaría pensando en hacer un **shonen ai** de final, no Kishimoto ¬¬. (Pueden haber spoiler xD)

Reglas: 

**Flash Back**

_Pensamientos importantes_

Narración y diálogos.

**Avisos: **Este fic contendrá: De todo x'D

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno, +15. Y aparte, _son one-shot o drabbles a pedidos (:_

_¿De qué va __o_т_нєяs__?:_ Son una compilación de historias hechas a pedido, o por simple ideas de autores que conforman Writers'Club, o sea, Lit-san (En esta ocasión yo), Kiss-chan, Fer-san, y Gaara-chan

**L**os dejo con el fic

Ustedes con una opinión (:

**.-.**

**O**тнєяs

**By:** ωяιтєяs' club/ _**K**__iss-chan  
__**Taza de café**__**  
**_

Medianoche y aún no acaba sus tareas, sus parpados se le cerraban, lo admitía, tenía sueño, pero no podía dejar el trabajo a medias, ¡porque la mitad de su calificación final dependía de ello!, por esa razón necesitaba algo que le quitara el sueño, y que mejor cosa que una buena taza de sexo, ¡en que demonios pensaba!, no era momento de pensar en eso, ya tendría más tiempo de cumplir sus deseos con su amigo del baño, por ahora necesitaba una taza de café.

¿Estaban dormidos?, como no lo había pensado antes, los vecinos del apartamento eran unos ancianos, ¿de viaje?, la familia del apartamento de al lado había salido, ¿Qué haría?, "nuevo vecino", por un instante su mente se le ilumino, hace unos días un chico bastante atractivo se había mudado justo enfrente de su departamento.

Las luces de la televisión se reflejaban por el hueco de la puerta, eso significaba que no estaba dormido, toco el timbre esperando a que le abriese la puerta y le diera su taza de café.

-Hola, mi nombre es Sakura, y soy tu nueva vecina.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué quieres a esta hora? – Su piel nívea y pelo negro lograban un contraste perfecto, era en sí un Dios, claro, si no tuviera esa personalidad tan distante sería el hombre perfecto para ella. Pero, ¿Quién dijo que ella no podía tener una aventurilla con él?, otra vez pensaba en eso, definitivamente este día había estado muy pervertida.

-Esto, me preguntaba si me podrías dar por favor una taza de sexo, ¡perdón!, una taza de café- Había hecho el ridículo, que vergüenza, había quedado como una completa idiota enfrente de él, _malditas hormonas._

-uhm, adelante ahorita te sirvo.

--

-Aquí tienes.-

-Gracias.- Se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta, pero, algo la detuvo del brazo derecho.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – la voz varonil del moreno hizo la tersa piel de la peli-rosa tuviera un escalofrío.

-a mi departamento, tengo una tarea que terminar, muchas gracias por la taza de café, y perdona las molestias.

La soltó de su amarre, y lentamente se fue quitando su camisa dejando ver su muy bien marcado abdomen, la acerco a su cuerpo y de un brusco movimiento le saco la blusa, provocando que la taza de café se cayera al suelo.

-¿Qué… qué haces?

-Te sirvo una taza de buen sexo, ¿Qué no era eso lo que pedias?

_Definitivamente tendría que ir a pedir tazas de café más seguido, buenos cafés como estos no se encontraban tan fácilmente… _

**Q**ue digo?

Pues este humilde drabble se me ocurrió ayer, es un Sasusaku algo raro.

Espero haya sido de su agrado…

¿Quejas?, ¿Dudas?, ¿Comentarios?

**.. writers'club ..**


	4. Razones para sonreír

**Disclamer:** Naruto no me pertenece, porque si lo tuviera Kakashi estaría en calentando mi cama xDD

**Reglas:**

_- mi turno xD -_ Conversaciones pasadas

_¡Gracias por leer! - _Claves

Salu2 - Narración

**Avisos: **Este fic contendrá: De todo x'D

**Advertencias:** Esta raro xD.. Angst.. Trío implícito xD

**¿De qué va oтнєяs?:** Son una compilación de historias hechas a pedido, o por simple ideas de autores que conforman Writers'Club, o sea, Lit-san, Kiss-chan, Fer-san (yoo!!), y Gaara-chan

**L**os dejo con el fic

Ustedes con una opinión (:

**.-.**

**O**тнeяs

**By:** ωяιтєяs' club/ **H**a**t**a**k**e'**F**e**r**

_**Razones para sonreír**_

* * *

-

-

-

Sakura se había ido.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro y pequeñas lágrimas resbalando de sus verdes ojos al vacío de la superficie.

Con su cabello rosa mecido suavemente por el aire al estrellarse sobre su rostro.

Y un fino vestido blanco oleándose al compás de sus movimientos.

Era el contraste perfecto.

Y él seguía el camino por el que ella había marchado hacía rato.

-

-

-

_- Sakura, ¿Cuál es la razón por la que sonrías el día de hoy? –_

_- Porque hoy, se cumple un año de que Sasuke-kun se fue –_

_- ¿y eso te alegra? –_

_- Nop, pero me prometí que si sonrío en vez de llorar para cuando el vuelva, tal vez nunca se vuelva a ir. _

-

-

-

Sakura había ido en dirección a la entrada de la aldea, de Konoha, _de su hogar._

Había decidido llegar no importaba cuales fuesen las condiciones en las que se hallaba, no importaba que corriera con zapatillas, no importaba que la vieran vestida así, y mucho menos importaba lo que estuviese haciendo antes de partir.

Después de todo, Sasuke había regresado.

Luego de 6 años con 4 meses y 2 días, él por fin volvió.

_Y eso era lo único que realmente le importaba._

-

-

-

_- Ya pasaron 6 años y tú sigues sonriendo - _

_- Lo sé, pero ya se lo dije, tengo que estar sonriente para cuando Sasuke-kun regrese – _

_- Sakura -_

_- ¿Ocurre algo? –_

_- Quizás, yo pueda darte otra razón para sonreír – _

-

-

-

Y de pronto, livianas gotas cayeron del cielo_, lluvia_.

Su traje tal vez se arruinaría si no encontraba donde resguardarse, pero eso no importaba, debía ir a la entrada de Konoha también, quizás no con el mismo entusiasmo de otras personas, quizás no con la misma sonrisa de otras personas y quizás no en las mismas condiciones de los otros.

Pero iría.

Sasuke había vuelto.

_Y no había nada más. _

-

-

_- nee ¿Y cual podía ser esa razón? – _

_- Cásate conmigo – _

_- Kakashi-sensei… -_

-

-

-

Llegó. Mojado como los demás y un poco después que ella, pero llegó.

Tenía que estar ahí de todas formas y sonreír como todos.

_Sonreír._

Porque Naruto recuperó a su mejor amigo.

Porque Shikamaru no dirigiría más misiones problemáticas.

Porque Tsunade podría arrestarlo.

Porque Sai tendría otra oportunidad de sonreír

Pero sobre todo, porque Sakura lo hacía.

Y eso siempre lo haría feliz a él, aunque fuese el día de su boda con la mujer que amaba, aunque estuviese mojado y aunque su corazón cayera en mil pedazos.

Que ella sonriera…

_Era lo que realmente importaba._

* * *

**F.i.n (:**

**. **Ps... ¿Qué les digo? xD espero que les guste y que Socia-chan no me mate por hacerle eso a Kakashi. Ah si, dale a Go y deja un review sip? xD

¿Quejas?, ¿Dudas?, ¿Comentarios?

**.. writers'club ..**


	5. Días atrás

**D**eclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece o si no, ya hubiera matado a Madara.

**A****visos**: Ninguno por ahora.

**Recopilaciones:**

Ø Secretos de Hermanos:  
By: **G****αα****-ch****αи**** / **Couples: Uchihacest ItaxSasu

Ø Espiar:  
By: **LIT / **Couples: SasuxSaku

Ø Taza de Café:  
By: **Kiss-ch****αи** **/** Couples:SasuxSaku

Ø Razones para sonreír:  
By: **H****α****t****α****ke'Fer-ch****αи**** /** Couples: KakisxSakuxSasu

_Hasta ahora esto es la recopilación xD_

Les dejo con el Fic

Ustedes con un Reviews!

Días atras

**.-.**

By: ωяιтєяs' Cluв/ Gαα-chαи

**.-.**

Días atrás Uchiha Sasuke no hablaba con nadie

Días atrás su único mejor amigo _Naruto_, lo tenía que sacar con un alicate a las tan concurridas fiestas juveniles.

Días atrás, ninguna chica se acercaba a Uchiha Sasuke a pesar de ser el chico más sexy y deseado de la escuela, _su mirada mataba…_

En ocasiones pasadas Sasuke estaba loco con solo mirar alrededor de su banco en _busca_ de algo, porque días atrás _no tenía nada que buscar…_

Pero eso cambio cuando ese _algo_ llego de manera inesperada y bulliciosa, contagiando el ambiente y también _a Uchiha Sasuke_, porque…

_Días atrás Uchiha Sasuke no tenía una novia con la cual salir,_ días atrás Sasuke ni siquiera pensaba en las actividades del fin de semana porque no se le antojaba salir.

Días atrás no era necesario buscar una cabellera _pelirosa_ entre su aula para poder conversar con ella…

Ni mucho menos días atrás se le cruzaba por la mente pasear con ella…

Días atrás Sasuke no hablaba con los que ahora eran sus amigos con los cuales días atrás ni siquiera salía a la esquina…

Y todo esto ocurrió porque días atrás _no estaba Haruno Sakura en su escuela._

* * *

**A** mí me gusto ToT  
es tierno;  
es como el paralelo de lo que hacía Sasuke antes y después de conocer a Sakura buuu T**o**T

Haber que me dicen ustedes xD, y sip, aunque ustedes no lo crean espero sus comentarios

Se qe qedo medio raro…

¿Pero qe tan raro?

**..** ωяιтєяs' cluв ..


	6. Víctima, victimario y motivo

Disclamer: Naruto no me pertenece, porque si lo tuviera no estaría pensando en hacer un shonen ai de final, no Kishimoto ¬¬

**D****isclamer****:** Naruto no me pertenece, porque si lo tuviera no estaría pensando en hacer un **shonen ai** de final, no Kishimoto ¬¬. (Pueden haber spoiler xD)

Reglas: Dejar un review luego de leer xD

**Flash Back**

_Pensamientos importantes_

Narración y diálogos.

**Avisos: **Este fic contendrá: De todo x'D

**Advertencias: **Puede que lo encuentren raro. Y aparte, _son one-shot o drabbles a pedidos (:_

**L**os dejo con el fic

Ustedes con una opinión (:

**.-.**

Oтнєяs

By: ωяιтєяs' club/ L.I.T

Víctima, Victimario y Motivo

La escena frente a sus ojos era simplemente devastadora. Aunque no podía omitir que su cuerpo era un manojo de nervios.

En aquel bosque rumbo a la aldea de la niebla, sangre yacía esparcida por todos lados.

La víctima, un joven pelinegro de tal vez 20 años que minutos atrás había exhalado su último suspiro de vida.

El victimario un alto moreno de cabello negro-azulado, el cual aún cargaba sus ojos rojos y las tres aspas girando violentamente en ellos.

La razón una joven pelirrosa de ojos color jade. El motivo frustrar una violación.

Oh sí, el joven vengador Uchiha acaba de salvar a su antigua compañera de equipo de una violación, el moreno al a ver visto aquel tipejo que supuestamente ocupaba su lugar en esas circunstancias con la chica hizo que su sangre hirviera y con un rápido movimiento con su katana lo hirió de muerte.

Trato de calmar toda la furia acumulada en su cuerpo. Por lo que pronto la capacidad de raciocinio volvió a él. Y con ello se acordó de Sakura. Dirigió su mirada hacia ella, a simple vista se notaba su miedo y angustia pero a la vez el temblor de su cuerpo sobresalía.

El joven comprendió que debía acercarse lentamente a ella, cualquier paso en falso podría ser considerado un ataque y él no quería que ella se alarmara.

Camino lentamente, a cada paso que daba su corazón latía con mayor velocidad. Solo con ella le pasaban esas emociones. Por lo qué se preguntó ¿Si hubiera sido otra kunoichi se habría comportado igual?

Realmente no sabía la respuesta a su pregunta pero si sabía algo que le alegraba, tras sentir un mal presentimiento luego de acabar su misión anbu decidió pasar por aquel bosque y vaya sorpresa que se llevo.

Sakura levantó su vista al sentir que alguien estaba frente a ella, al principio sintió miedo al pensar que sería nuevamente Sai pero al ver al pelinegro Uchiha lo único que atinó a hacer fue arrojarse a sus brazos y llorar como una pequeña niña.

El chico torpemente correspondió el abrazo pero tras algunos segundos la arropo fuertemente entre sus fuertes brazos, ahora sabía que nunca más dejaría salir sola a su novia en una misión, quién sabe si entre los shinobis de Konoha aún quedaba otro Sai quien celoso por no haber sido aceptado por la joven llegó a aquellos extremos.

Aunque a él poco le importaba que hubiera una víctima, que él fuera el victimario y que hubiera un motivo si solo con eso salvaba a SU pelirrosa.

**¿Fin?**

¿Quejas?, ¿Dudas?, ¿Comentarios?

**.. writers'club ..**


	7. Les Cuento

**D**eclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, o si no... ya se hubieran enterado xD

**AVISO**: Kira-chan debuto en el drabble anterior, debido a eso y que muchas personas quisieron saber su continuación, lo más probable es que haya (:

La continuación la hará Kira-chan en su turno…

**L**es dejo con el Fic

Ustedes con un review.

**Oтнєяs**

By: ωяιтєяs' cluв// Gααrα-cнαn

-

-

"_L__єs cuє__и__тo…"_

_-_

_-_

Ellos siempre pensaron que yo nunca me daría cuenta, siempre creyeron que haciendo aquellas muecas sordas y sonrisas falsas lograrían ocultar lo que no podían.

Siempre hablando a escondidas, mandando mensajes, miradas risueñas, sonrisas falsas…citas ciegas…

_-_

_-_

_- _

_No hay peor ciego, del que no desea ver…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Muchas veces los vi caminar entrada la noche, sonriendo como quinceañeros, besándose como si nunca lo hubieran hecho, mimándose como dos esposos, sonriendo como dos locos enamorados, sonrosándose como simples críos…

-

-

-

_Tocándose a escondidas…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Como ladrones…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Como mentirosos…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Como amantes…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Y yo sufriendo en silencio, ¡Cuánto te amaba!, te lo demostraba; te intentaba hacer feliz, sonrisas inocentes para aquellos que ya no lo eran… _siempre a escondidas_…

Creían que yo no lo sabía, que no me daría cuenta; cuenta de la absurda necesidad de ir a comer juntos, de lo absurdo que podría llegar a ser juntarse extrañamente en las mañanas y en las noches, irse juntos a casa, juntos de misión, juntos de salidas, _juntos a dormir_…

-

-

-

-

_Juntos al hacer el amor_…

-

-

-

--

Irse de extraños Picnic al anochecer, y ocultos en la mañana al amanecer…

-

-

-

_Ustedes creían que yo no los veía_…

-

-

-

_Ustedes creían que yo no lo sabía…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Mis extraños silencios, mis miradas inquisidoras, a veces pensaba que hasta Kakashi lo sabía; cuando después me daba cuenta de que él no era más que un peón en su extraño juego.

Saben que es lo más desesperante; que un día les pregunte, con el corazón en un hilo, con mi mirada llena de melancolía, _con mis sueños en sus manos y mi voz quebradiza…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Me mintieron_

-

-

-

Una y otra vez me mintieron, de la manera más descarada y con la sonrisa más falsa, _se rieron de mí_, como cuando a un niño le quitan un dulce o cuando por las noches juegan hasta el amanecer…

-

-

-

_Me mintieron…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_A mi…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_A su amigo_…

-

-

-

¿Y sabe que es lo más gracioso?, que aún así, ahora cuando no lo pueden ocultar, cuando los he encontrado, cuando ella se sonrosa por su semi-desnudez, cuando las ropas dispersas los inculpan… _cuando el ambiente los traiciona_…

-

-

-

_Aún mienten_…

-

-

-

No es lo que crees Naruto…

-

-

-

_Aún así me mienten…_

-

-

-

_A mi…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_A su amigo…_

_¿No es lo que parece?_

* * *

**T**ada!!

xD

Duh!, a mi me gusto, no se a ustedes!  
son como los sentimientos de Naruto al darse cuenta de todo (:  
espero sus rw!

Info: ando en Hiatus, por mis exámenes finales, terminan en la segunda semana de Julio y retomare todas mis historias, Gaa-chan is a Good Girl!

Fer-chan no hizo acto de presencia, Kukiz anda sin inspiración, ahora venía yo, después le toca a Lit-san y después a Kira-chan

¿Alguna duda?

**.. writers'club ..**


	8. En Nombre Del Amor

**Declaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, o si no... ya se hubieran enterado xD

**Notα:** jojoj! después de tαnto por fin he vuelto. Y bueno, como no sé que más los dejo.

**Advertencias:** Rαro, Angst, rαro y mmm... rαro (:

**¿De qué va oтнeяs?:** Son una compilación de historias hechas a pedido, o por simple ideas de autores que conforman Writers'Club, o sea, Lit-san, Kiss-chan, Fer-san (yoo!!), Gaara-chan y recientemente, Kira-chan

.

**Oтнeяs**

By: ωяιтeяs' Cluв Hαtαke'Fer

-

-

_"En Nombre Del Amor"_

_-_

_-_

Y sin saber exactamente cómo, te hallarás acurrucado en la esquina de un cuarto con luz rojiza llenando cada espacio en el. Tus manos temblarán y el cargo de tu conciencia te pesará más que nunca nuevamente.

Verás a tu alrededor y descubrirás la razón de tu estado.

_Fotografías._

Grandes, chicas, a color, blanco y negro, no importa; todas tendrán algo en común.

_Alguien en común._

Esta será una chica, la más hermosa que tus ojos habrán visto jamás, su piel será blanca y a simple vista se notará su suavidad, sus orbes verdes estarán llenos de un brillo especial y su cabello, de un inusual tono rosa, encajará perfectamente en la descripción de aquella bella mujer.

Pero eso no importará.

Serán sólo _fotografías._

Inertes.

Sin vida.

_Como la protagonista de ellas._

_-_

_-_

Estarás ahí sentado, con la paranoia a flor de piel y con tu mente revoloteando en algún recuerdo.

Porque tú sabrás acerca de _eso_.

Acerca de lo que nadie más entenderá.

Porque ella te pertenecía.

Desde que decidió mudarse a la casa de enfrente hacía 3 meses.

Desde que te sonrió por primera vez.

Desde que dijo tu nombre.

Desde que te ponía a prueba con cada nuevo hombre cruzando su puerta.

Era tuya, y ella quería serlo.

Y por eso debían estar juntos.

De no ser así,

¿Por qué rió contigo?

¿Por qué te sonrió?

¿Por qué platicaba contigo?

Todo eso fueron sutiles señales que tu muy bien supiste interpretar.

-

-

Alabando tu propia inteligencia vas a estar, que el sonido de los puños sobre tu puerta no serán escuchados.

No escucharás cuando los que tocan se presenten como "Policía Judicial de Japón".

Ni tampoco las razones de estos para molestar.

Por que tú sabrás esa razón.

Seguramente hallaron algo en la casa de enfrente.

Después de todo, ella pensó que podría entregarse a otro así como así siendo tuya.

Tuya.

Y por tal, tuviste derecho a jugar con su vida.

Como ahora lo harás con la propia.

Pondrás sobre tu sien la misma arma con la que le arrebataste la vida.

Jalarás el gatillo y una pequeña bala pondrá fin al encarcelamiento de tu alma.

Tu alma, se unirá a la de ella y se convertirán en una sola. Como siempre debió ser.

Todos sabrán que este, sólo habrá sido un pequeño sacrificio, _en nombre del amor._

Porque tu sabes, todos hablan del amor, pero pocos saben realmente lo que amar significa, el amor es entregarse, ilimitarse, _sacrificarse._

Ella no era una obsesión, en el amor no hay obsesiones y ustedes dos se amaban.

Por que ella te amaba.

.

.

… _¿Cierto?_

* * *

¿Qué tαl?

Empiezo con unα disculpα pαrα lαs writer's y los lectores por no hαber dejαdo mi pαrte αntes de mαrchαrme, y es que mi mαmá no me dejó (sii mi mαmá!!) estαbα yo muy feliz en lα computαdorα por αquello de lαs 9 P.M. cuαndo sαle mi mαdre y me dice "¡FERNANDA! ¡VETE A DORMIR QUE MAÑANA TIENES QUE DESPERTARTE TEMPRANO!" y yo ps de... "si mαmα yα voy ¬¬" esα fue lα rαzón.

Ahorα el comentαrio finαl, ¿notαron que este tipo de ideαs son lαs únicαs que fluyen últimαmente? de no ser αsí, les sugiero irse αcostumbrαndo xD!! well, espero que les hαyα gustαdo, si no yα sαben... ¡Quejense! xD!!

y pss... estαré escribiendo, hαber si publico más en estos díαs.

¿Quejas?, ¿Dudas?, ¿Comentarios? ¿Amenazas? (xDD!!)

**.. writers'club ..**


End file.
